


悪魔の花

by Moondust (ASilentVoice42)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Magic, Multi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Moondust
Summary: There is one thing that I can't stand, and that is you.





	悪魔の花

Devil aren't supposed to be nice. 

They're not supposed to love.

They kill for blood.

They lived of misery.

At least, that's what I've been taught.

* * *

“It’s it so hard to be nice for once in a while?” She seems distress, but for some reason, keeps on smiling like sunshine.

And the sun was his greatest enemy.

“I’m never happy.” It’s true, the statement resonate deep inside his heart, the one he had thought he had lost.

“Never?” Silence companions them again, it’s deafening, it’s uncomfortable, it’s depressing.

“You absolutely know why I am.” She was tired, the brunette was tired, it wasn’t her fault, it was just her stupid desire. The desire of wanting, the dreading of desperation overwhelmed her logic. She was supposed to think through, the be wit and define the nature of her own nature. She is a leader, a glory of rebellion. Yet somehow, she failed to see this mistake.

“I’m sorry.” He snorted, groan.

“Don’t. I don’t need your pity, devil.” Somehow, hearing what she is from his mouth, filled with burning hatred, makes her disgusted for herself so much.

“If you know what’s good, go away, leave me, despise me and hate me. I don’t want your kindness, it’s pathetic, even for you.” She can feel his emotions, they’re bound to each other after all. It was raw pain, desperation and hopelessness, something she knows so well, it lives with her, it’s what she had always had for hundred of years, drove her insane if it weren’t for her friends. She knows she’ll have to live with it for the rest of her life, only a miracle can save her.

But miracles are for god, not for lowlife like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst shit, this was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic I I guess I'll never update it, haha


End file.
